E Corp
E Corp, known to Elliot by the derogatory name Evil Corp, is one of the largest multi-national conglomerates in the world. Among their enterprises, they manufacture computers, phones, and tablets, and maintain a banking and consumer credit division. According to Mr. Robot, the company owns 70% of the global consumer credit industry, which is why fsociety has targeted them, and why Mr. Robot recruited Elliot to help them hack into their network. Fsociety is responsible for a DDoS attack that lead to the dismissal and potential criminal prosecution of Terry Colby, E Corp's former Chief Technology Officer (CTO). Tyrell Wellick believes the CTO position should now be his, but he was passed over in favor of outsider Scott Knowles, who he then attempts to bring down. History In 1986, Lester Moore was made CEO. Under him, the company became the world's largest employer in 1990, Bank of E became the world's largest consumer bank in 1992, and E Corp opened manufacturing plants in China, Japan, Singapore, and South Korea in 1993. Toxic Gas Leak In 1993, an alleged gas leak took place in the factories of E Corp in Washington Township, Bergen County, NJ., resulting in the leakage of chemicals with dangerous levels of toxicity. In the ensuing 24 months, 26 employees died from similar types of leukemia including Edward Alderson, Elliot and Darlene Alderson's father, as well as Emily Moss, the mother of Angela Moss. A class action lawsuit filed against E Corp by the surviving victims was dismissed; E Corp claimed there was no direct evidence linking their factories to the diagnoses. According to the release of E Corp corporate data from fsociety, the dangerous toxicity levels of the E Corp facilities was covered up by three high-level executives, Jim Chutney, Saul Weinberg and Terry Colby, as it "would not be cost-effective to retool the current systems in place even if there are potential lawsuits." However, E Corp and legal analysts support the claim that there is not enough evidence to suggest a cover up. Rise of Price CEO Lester Moore died in a plane crash in 1995. Phillip Price was appointed as his successor. In 1996, E Corp launched digital TV. In 2000, E Corp acquired controlling interest in Sound & Fury Entertainment, a world renowned technological manufacturing company. In 2003, the company opened its Middle Eastern Headquarters in Dubai. 2006 saw the acquisition of Tremont Productions Inc., becoming a world leader in media production. 2010 saw the establishment of E Corp Labs, an incubator for groundbreaking ideas. This was a period of significant growth. Worldwide employment topped 16,000,000 in 1999, 20,000,000 in 2005, and 27,000,000 in 2013. The company posted its highest profit in 2011. Fsociety Hacks In May 2015, fsociety organizes a coordinated attack on E Corp's digital records and the facilities housing the physical backups. E Corp keeps records of their data at the high security Steel Mountain facility, and following fsociety's initial DDoS attack in February, numerous other backup facilities. When the hack goes ahead, all of E Corps digital data is encrypted with a key that is virtually unbreakable. This includes their records on the amount of debt they are owed by people across the globe. The hack effectively wipes away this debt as E Corp has no records, whether physical or digital, of it. There is widespread panic globally as markets plummet. A high ranking employee of the company even commits suicide on live television due to him losing hope that the global economy can deal with the attack. Despite these concerns, the CEO of E Corp Phillip Price, does not appear to be worried about the fallout. He is confident that he knows who is responsible for the hack and that E Corp will not collapse because of it. Post 5/9 In the aftermath of the attack, the Bank of E is struggling in the collapsing economy. Credit cards have been rendered useless and a $50 dollar daily maximum as been imposed on ATM withdrawals. Records such as mortgage payments have been lost, much to the frustration of their customers. Protests against E Corp have arisen outside of their New York headquarters. In June, fsociety holds their bank records hostage, demanding 5.9 million dollars. CTO Scott Knowles delivers the money in public, only to be ordered to burn it while wearing an fsociety mask. Meanwhile, E Corp has launched E Coin, a digital solution to the credit card disaster. A class action lawsuit is brewing in Flint, Michigan over water contamination and is expected to come to fruition in the first quarter of 2016. By August, a bailout has been denied by the United States government. E Corp faces federal foreclosure on properties such as the Washington Township plant. Price appeals to Minister Zhang for bailout money from China. He urges Terry Colby to call in a favor from Winston Campbell, who has the ear of President Obama. Should the United States look the other way, China will be able to annex the Congo. On the morning of August 8th, China loans the company 2 trillion dollars with zero interest. Later in the day, Price negotiates with Washington D.C. to allow an E Coin loan program, effectively creating a new currency. The program is launched later that day. Ever since the hack, E Corp has been shipping their paper banking records from facilities all over the country to one building in Manhattan. Their goal is to rebuild their digital records encrypted by the hack and restore the capability and faith in the Bank of E. Throughout late August and early September, a number of executives were arrested by the FBI for different charges, coinciding with the hiring of security analyst Elliot Alderson. His pitch to digitize the paper records on site locally was approved by Janet Robinson and is planned to be taken up to the VP of Technology. In addition, the paper records from the Manhattan recovery building are sent to other recovery buildings all over the country. September 29 Attacks On September 29, 2015, rioters comprised of Dark Army and fsociety members attack the E Corp headquarters, damaging most of the floors in the building and leaving several people dead. The attack coincides with the UN's annexation of the Congo to China, but Phillip Price is appears to be unfazed by this riot. A few hours after the riot, 71 E Corp recovery buildings across the country explodes or catches fire due to the Dark Army's actions. Although former E Corp interim CTO Tyrell Wellick is captured by the FBI, he is clear of all wrongdoing, and Shama Biswas and Sunil Markesh are framed as the perpetrators of the attacks. The attack leaves over 3000 people dead, leading the government to impose martial law, allowing a curfew to be put in place. The perpetrators kill themselves before the FBI catch them, and Price appears to be visibly shaken by the bombings, confronting Minister Zhang about the attacks. E Corp Divisions * Bank of E Network * E Coin * E Corp Power * E-Mart * Sound & Fury Entertainment (Technology Manufacturing) * Tremont Productions Inc. (Media Production) * E Corp Labs * E Phone * E Realty * E Shipping * E Corp Home Entertainment E Corp Executives & Staff CEO *Lester Moore (1986 - 1995) *Phillip Price (1995 - ) CTO (Chief Technical Officer) *Terry Colby (to Feb. 2015) *Tyrell Wellick (Interim) (October 2015-) *Scott Knowles (May 2015 - August 2015 ) EVP of Technology *James Plouffe (to May 2015) SVP of Technology * Tyrell Wellick (to May 2015) SVP of B.A. *Jim Chutney (<1995 - June 2015) Managing Director of Operations *Saul Weinberg (<1995 - June 2015) Others *Susan Jacobs, General Counsel *Linda Spencer, Chief Human Resources Officer *Michael Ralbern, VP of Technology *Janet Robinson, Corporate Manager,Technology *Peter McCleery, National Manager,Technology (to August/September 2015) *William Braddock, NY Manager, Technology (to August/September 2015) *Samar Swailem, Security Analyst *Lydia Riley *Gracie Sheldern *Charlie O'Shearn *John Laslen *Kevin Shelvern *Alivia Murabahti *Kara Mulrigan *Eric Nessberg *Karen Ivanthal *John Tholdon *Mike Lowdell *Myhoa Kulaimo *Carrie Henbar *Belle Kiriyuchi *Bryan Gilamito *Brian Elkarn *Michael Astdorn Trivia *Elliot states that he replaces "E Corp" with "Evil Corp" whenever he perceives the name. He also states that Krista would be bothered by this. Later, this is demonstrated when he "hears" Angela say "Evil Corp." *During an interview on Google, Sam Esmail, the creator of the the series, stated that E Corp's logo is actually the Enron logo. Enron was an infamous energy conglomerate that went bankrupt in 2001, after irregular and fraudulent accounting procedures, leaving thousands unemployed. Like E Corp, Enron's holdings included a large broadband and online streaming division. Enron's CEO, Kenneth Lay, was a leading contributor, and close friend to then-sitting President George W. Bush. He was convicted of 10 counts of fraud, but died on a skiing vacation in Colorado before he could be sentenced. *At the end of end titles of some episodes from season 2 onward, a red logo of E Corp can be seen, with under it "Esmail Corp", as a reference to the creator, Sam Esmail. See also * E Corp Headquarters Category:Organizations Category:E Corp